The present invention relates to a cable removing device, and deals more particularly with removing a cable from a connector—such as a standard RJ-45 or RJ-11 connector—with a cable removal device.
One type of commonly-used connector for operably connecting a cable to a device is a so-called “RJ-45”, or “Registered Jack-45”, connector. An RJ-45 connector provides a connection having 8 wires, and such connectors are commonly used in local area networks such as Ethernet networks. Another type of commonly-used connector is an “RJ-11”, or “Registered Jack-11”, connector. An RJ-11 connector provides a connection having 4 or 6 wires, and such connectors are commonly used with telephone equipment—and to a lesser extent, also with local area networks.